


sometimes all i think about is you

by peachtones



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (maybe i projected a lil too much in this but oh well!!), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Day At The Beach, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, and jinsol wants the best for her and heejin, in which hyunjin is a sporty lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “Is that ayeahthat you’ll ask her out, or ayeahin agreement to the struggles of the modern lesbian?"“Yeah,” Hyunjin repeated.Jinsol sighed, putting her hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Not to be homophobic or anything, but you really are a useless lesbian.”
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	sometimes all i think about is you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from heat waves by glass animals (while it does not lyrically fit the vibe, the general vibes of the song fit the fic imo)!! this was originally supposed to be for [ggflashfic fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ggflashfic) but i didn't finish it in time!! so here it is now!!
> 
> (also for reference: [melona](https://www.google.com/search?q=melona&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjcyLiv6bXtAhUNL6wKHRioDgQQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=melona&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIFCAAQsQMyBQgAELEDMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAA6BAgjECc6BAgAEEM6CAgAELEDEIMBUKLQBVju1AVggtYFaABwAHgAgAGRAYgBkAWSAQM0LjKYAQCgAQGqAQtnd3Mtd2l6LWltZ8ABAQ&sclient=img&ei=R_TKX5yJN43esAWY0Log&bih=842&biw=1367) and [papico](https://www.google.com/search?q=papico&sxsrf=ALeKk00BwGkVP9tX2pP7uW1xAoiMyxXtOQ:1607136222371&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjJ8Y796LXtAhULbc0KHf1hCdYQ_AUoAXoECBEQAw&cshid=1607136326456136&biw=1367&bih=842&dpr=2))

Jinsol leaned forward crossed her arms over the top of the chair she’d pulled out from the table in her kitchen, watching Hyunjin as she leaned over and started gathering all of her hair into a ponytail, and asked, “should we just bleach it while we’re at it?”

“No thanks,” Hyunjin said as she righted herself, pulling at strands of her hair to pull the hair tie closer to her scalp, “I haven’t reached the dyeing my hair part of my identity crisis yet. Maybe next time.”

“Suit yourself,” Jinsol shrugged as she stood back up and patted the seat of the chair before she reached for her cape -- she was a _professional_ now after all, certification and all, and had upgraded from just using the same towel she'd used with everybody else that was bleached and colored to all hell -- and rat tail comb. “Now sit your cute little butt down, it’s time for baby’s first gay haircut.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Hyunjin groaned as she dropped herself down onto the seat. “Please stop calling it that.”

Jinsol draped the cape around Hyunjin’s shoulders, pressing the snaps closed and gently pushing Hyunjin head forward so she could start pulling sections of hair from her ponytail that would soon be shaved off. “I’m just calling them as I see ‘em. And I’m not wrong, am I?”

After a moment, Hyunjin quietly conceded, “ _...no._ ”

A silence dropped over them as Jinsol worked, tugging strands of hair from the ponytail bit by bit, continually checking to make sure the section of hair was even and her line was straight. When she was satisfied with her work she dropped the comb onto the table and reached for her shears, unceremoniously gathering all the hair she’d pulled from the ponytail and chopping it off, letting the long strands fall to the floor. She returned her 

“Alright,” she said, returning her shears to the table and picking up the hair clippers. She turned them on, the low buzzing sound filling Jinsol’s kitchen, “now time for the fun part!” 

“ _Whoopie_ ,” Hyunjin said, monotone.

“Please, try and contain your excitement.” Jinsol gently angled Hyunjin’s head down, exposing the back of her head. “Don’t move your head.”

“Aye, aye, captain,” she mumbled, giving her a thumbs up.

Hyunjin’s eyes slid closed as Jinsol sheared off sections of her hair, letting the hum from the clippers fill the conversational void. 

“So...when are you going to tell Heejin you like her?” Hyunjin’s eyes shot open and her head jerked back up, but Jinsol kept her head in place with a firm palm. “Didn’t I tell you not to move your head? If you make me fuck this up, I’ll shave your whole head. Which, while not a bad look, I don’t think your mother would be very happy with either of us when she finds out I shaved your _entire_ head instead of just a little bit of it.” She kept to buzz hair off of Hyunjin’s head, and continued to talk when Hyunjin didn’t say a word. “It’s just--” she sighed, “I’m just tired of you two dancing around each other all the time, friendly flirting that can be mistaken for _a couple of besties,_ but then the longing looks you give her afterwards when she isn’t looking. Look, I get that lesbians are terrible at expressing their feelings because of societal standards placed on women in combination with past compulsive heterosexuality, and the whole _I’m secretly in love with my best friend but I don’t want to say anything and ruin our friendship_ thing with the desire to not come off as predatory or make the object of your affections uncomfortable but like, c’mon. She won’t say no if you ask her out.”

Hyunjin just blew out a breath and simply said, “ _yeah_.”

“Is that a _yeah_ that you’ll ask her out, or a _yeah_ in agreement to the struggles of the modern lesbian?”

“Yeah,” she repeated.

Jinsol sighed, putting her hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Not to be homophobic or anything, but you really are a useless lesbian.”

“ _Takes one to know one_ ,” Hyunjin mumbled under her breath.

Jinsol’s grip tightened on her shoulder menacingly. “I will literally shave your whole head. Do not test me.”

Hyunjin pressed on the horn as Heejin slipped out of her front door, leaning into the passenger’s side to yell out the window, “c’mon, we’re gonna be late! Ryujin’s already there and Sooyoung and Lip have started threatening me over text, she just sent me several knife emojis!”

“ _I’m coming, I’m coming!_ ” Heejin yelled back, nearly tripping down her front steps as she trotted over to where Hyunjin was parked. She yanked open the passenger side door to Hyunjin’s jeep, tossing her oversized tote bag between the front seats into the back as she crawled inside. She quickly buckled up, turning to look at Hyunjin, “we’re aren’t going to be _that_ la-- oh my god, when did you get an undercut?” 

Her hand immediately reached over the console to touch the back of Hyunjin’s head, fingers running over the soft, stubbly strands of hair. Hyunjin unconsciously tilted her head to give Heejin’s hand better access to the newly shaved section of her head. 

“Yesterday. Jinsol did it.”

“It looks really good,” Heejin said, her eyes sparkling.

“Thanks.” Hyunjin wasn’t blushing. Nope, definitely not. Had to be the heat. “Um, we should probably get going, before we’re y’know, _actually_ late.”

“Shut up, we’re going to be reasonably on time!”

Hyunjin leveled her with a look. “ _Totally_.”

“Just drive,” Heejin huffed, making Hyunjin grin as she shifted into drive.

The drive to the beach from Heejin’s house usually took twenty minutes, but they made it in a record thirteen. As soon as the jeep was in park Heejin jumped out, slamming the door behind her as she headed straight for the beach, incredibly eager to join their friends. Hyunjin rolled her eyes (fondly) and pulled Heejin’s bag out from the backseat alongside her own small bag before crawling out of her car. She slid out of the driver’s seat, shutting her door and locking the jeep behind her as she trailed after her best friend.

It took all of twenty minutes before Hyunjin’s self control cracked and she sidled up next to Heejin after socializing, casually sliding her arm around Heejin’s waist. 

“Hey,” she said softly, which Heejin echoed, “you have your bathing suit on under your clothes, right?”

“Yeah.” Heejin’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “why?”

Immediately and without saying a single word, Hyunjin crouched slightly and wrapped her arms around Heejin’s thighs, picking her up essentially throwing her over her shoulder. Heejin made a surprised noise, before she realized what Hyunjin was about to do.

“No, _no_ ,” she immediately protested as Hyunjin turned around and started making her way towards the water. She pulled at Hyunjin’s shirt, “ _Hyunjin_.” 

“ _Yes?_ ” Hyunjin asked innocently.

“Put me down,” Heejin demanded as Hyunjin stepped into the water, trying to wiggle free from her grip to no avail. If she somehow did manage to escape Hyunjin’s clutches, she’d probably end up smacking her head on the sand and with a mouthful of seawater.

Hyunjin ignored her demand, walking deeper into the water. “Sorry babe, no can do.” That only seemed to increase Heejin’s attempt at trying to get free, all the while clinging to the back of Hyunjin’s shirt for dear life; she wanted out of Hyunjin’s grasp, but didn’t really wanna fall face-first into the water either.

Yeojin, who was clinging onto the edge of Yuna’s floatie, hooted and hollered excitedly as Hyunjin waded past them, Yuna _whoop_ ing in agreement. 

It wasn’t until Hyunjin was mid-thigh deep in the water that Heejin accepted her fate, sighing against Hyunjin’s back and sliding her arms around Hyunjin’s middle. Voice void of any emotion, she said, “I’m going to drown you.”

“ _Hot_ ,” was all Hyunjin said before she careened to the side, dunking them both into the salty waves.

The pair resurfaced almost immediately and an enthusiastic splash fight ensued, followed by Heejin’s sincere attempt at trying to drown Hyunjin for her crimes (and failing -- Hyunjin had simply picked her up and tossed her into the water _again_.) They returned to shore not long after, growing tired of fighting each other with their sea-soaked clothes weighing them down.

With the intent of extending an olive branch and attempting to atone for her crimes at least a little bit, Hyunjin jogged ahead and fetched Heejin’s towel and one of her own spare shirts she’d brought with for Heejin to change into from the massive pile of bags and towels being kept under Sooyoung’s watchful eye. Feigning indifference (which Hyunjin saw right through), Heejin let Hyunjin wrap the towel around her dripping frame and start to pat her dry.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologized as she moved the towel up to gently towel dry Heejin’s hair.

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not.” Heejin scowled at her. Hyunjin squished her cheeks, tilting her head up slightly to get Heejin to look her in the eyes. This time, she sincerely said, “ _I’m sorry_.”

Through squished cheeks and puckered lips, Heejin said, “I know you’re still not sorry, you’re just a good liar.”

Hyunjin slid the towel off of Heejin’s head, wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. “Mm, maybe.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Heejin said, coming up behind Hyunjin.

Hyunjin looked away from where she’d been watching in amusement as Jiwoo, Ryujin, and Vivi covered Chaeryoung from the waist down in the sand so they could give her a mermaid tail. “Hm?” 

“Follow me,” she said as she grabbed onto Hyunjin’s wrist, before sliding her hand down to lace her fingers with Hyunjin’s. She started to walk away from the group of girls, and Hyunjin let herself be pulled along. “Apparently, Yerim forgot to grab the coolers that had drinks for everybody in it. Jisu brought some, but it isn’t enough for everybody so I volunteered to do a drink run. I remember seeing a convenience store not too far away that we can just walk too on the drive here -- Haseul gave me some money too, because Yerim _also_ forgot her wallet.” Heejin looked over her shoulder at Hyunjin, giving her a smile. “And you’re coming with me, because I can’t carry everything by myself.”

“Wow,” Hyunjin said. “Is that all I am to you, just a set of arms?”

Heejin reached out and squeezed Hyunjin’s bicep, which was toned from years of playing various sports, with her free hand. “ _I_ _mean_.”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes as Heejin grinned at her.

Heejin squeezed Hyunjin’s hand. “You know I love you.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” she said softly. “I know.”

Heejin turned back around, swinging their hands a bit as they walked. “Just think of this as payback for throwing me into the water.”

“You’re never gonna let this go, are you?” Hyunjin groaned.

“Nope!” Heejun said cheerily.

They spent the rest of the walk to the convenience store talking about nothing and everything -- complaining about the weather as of late, Heejin seriously considering getting highlights, Hyunjin’s inane desire to get a tattoo despite being unable to settle on what exactly she should get (accompanied with Heejin offering to draw her something), and arguing about what the best street foods were, objectively, and where the best food stalls were for each item.

When they arrived at their destination Heejin dropped Hyunjin’s hand (she immediately missed the warmth, despite the sweltering heat) to greet the cashier back as she walked through the door and grab two baskets, keeping one for herself and handing the other off to Hyunjin. They made their way straight to the back of the store where the drinks were kept. Heejin pulled the list of special requests she had taken before they left up on her phone, pulling those drinks from the cooler while Hyunjin loaded up her basket with water bottle after water bottle until it was almost too heavy for her to carry.

Hyunjin nudged Heejin’s ankle with her foot, jerking her head in the direction of a sale tag in front of her, “get some of the buy one, get ones too.”

“Oh, smart.” Heejin grabbed a few of the drinks that Hyunjin had pointed out before shuffling down the aisle and picking out a few more with the same promotion. She returned to where Hyunjin was still standing and showed off the contents of her basket. “This should be enough, right?”

Hyunjin quickly counted the bottles, adding the total in Heejin’s basket to her own. “Yeah, it should be. If it isn’t, we can just make Yerim do a second run.”

Heejin nodded in agreement and started making her way back towards the front of the store, only to come to a halt halfway to the cashier when she spotted the freezer filled with ice cream. She turned to look over her shoulder at Hyunjin, who had been following her. “Should we get some ice cream, too? We should still have enough money left over after all of the drinks for it, if I did my math correctly.”

“Sure,” Hyunjin said as Heejin reached into the freezer.

She placed two ice creams -- a Melona and a Papico -- on top of her own share of the drinks, scooping her basket back up and returning on her way to the cashier.

The cashier, a boy who had to be around their age, was kind enough to double bag their drinks and wish them well on their trek back to the stretch of sand that their friends were on.

“Let's eat our ice cream before we head back,” Heejin suggested as they stepped out of the pleasant coolness of the convenience store, already dropping into a crouch on the ground to try and fish the ice cream out of the sea of drinks in her bag. She pulled them both out, handing the Papico over to Hyunjin as she stood up and skipped over the empty bike rack, leaning back against it. She tore open the wrapper of her ice cream and immediately took a bite out of it.

Hyunjin trailed after her, dropping her bag next to Hyunjin’s before she peeled open the package to her own ice cream. She held out her hand for Heejin’s Melona wrapper, which she handed over with a noise of appreciation, and she tossed both of them in the trash bin placed in front of the convenience store along with the cap of her Papico. She walked back over to where Heejin was, leaning against the bike rack next to her. Together they ate their ice cream quietly, watching the people move around the beach and the water lap up against the sandy shore.

Halfway through her ice cream, Hyunjin turned to look at Heejin. She was looking at something on her phone, eyebrows pinched together slightly as she distractedly ate her ice cream bar. She was as pretty as any ocean view, and far more entertaining to watch that the strangers scattered on the beach.

Hyunjin had given up trying to finish her ice cream and had started biting methodically on the plastic instead by the time that Heejin realized that she was being watched. _Maybe I should actually listen to Jinsol for once in her life_ , Hyunjin thought to herself. _Maybe_. 

Heejin looked up from her phone and at Hyunjin. When she didn’t say a word, Heejin asked, “hmm? Do I have something on my face?” She lifted her phone up to look at her reflection, looking for an oddly placed speck of green that could’ve come from her Melona. When she didn’t find anything, she shoved her phone into the pocket of her shorts and turned her attention back to Hyunjin. “What?”

But the thing was: Hyunjin was pretty sure that if she said the words _I like you_ , or _I love you_ , or _I’m in love with you_ , the proper context for all three sets of words would simply fly over Heejin’s head. Her best friend wasn’t an idiot, but she was a little dumb sometimes. And actions did speak louder than words, after all.

So, instead of answering Heejin’s question she reached out, her hand settling on the nape of Heejin’s neck to slightly cradle the back of her head as she stood up and surged toward Heejin, capturing her lips. The tastes of their respective ice creams clashed, but Hyunjin didn’t mind, especially since she was doing something she had been dreaming about for _years_ \-- kissing her best friend.

Heejin’s grip on her Melona bar went slack in surprise, the stick slipping from between her fingers.

“ _Um_ ,” was all Hyunjin could say as she pulled back slightly, pressing her lips together.

Heejin blinked owlishly at her, like she was still processing what had just happened. She didn’t know if that was a good reaction, or a bad one. _Maybe Jinsol had been wrong after all, and Heejin didn’t feel the same way about her--_ All of her thoughts stopped when Heejin placed her hands on Hyunjin’s face to hold her in place as she crashed their lips back together. Hyunjin sighed into the kiss, willing to let Heejin take whatever she wanted from her.

When they did finally part, Heejin’s hands slipped down to cradle the sides of Hyunjin’s neck, staring up at her with an adoring look. Hyunjin figured she probably looked just the same, absolutely gone for her best friend. 

The words seemed to leave Hyunjin’s lips before she could stop them, “ _be my girlfriend_.” 

“ _Okay_ ,” Heejin said softly in response, nodding, “okay. Yeah.”

Hyunjun grinned at her, and Heejin grinned back. That was, until she suddenly realized her hand was no longer holding her ice cream, and instead, Hyunjin’s neck. She pulled back slightly and glanced at the ground, a pout forming on her lips at the sight of the puddle of green that was melting into the sidewalk. She looked back up at Hyunjin, “you owe me another Melona.”

“Heejin, I would buy you all the Melona in the world, but I’m kinda broke right now,” Hyunjin admitted, wrapping her arms around Heejin’s waist.

Heejin let out a laugh. “Well, you can start with the one you made me drop.”

“Mm, I think I can do that,” Hyunjin said as she leaned down to steal another kiss from Heejin’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> as a bonus, here's some dialogue that didn't end up making it into the final cut that definitely needs to be shared:
> 
> “I’m in love with you, by the way. Have been for like, three years.”
> 
> “Cool.”
> 
> “Jeon Heejin, you did not just tell me _cool_ in response to my declaration of love.”
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curioucat.qa/peachtones)


End file.
